


Book 1: Destroyed

by lebunnylub



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Avatar the last airbender!AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebunnylub/pseuds/lebunnylub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is at peace, the avatar isn't really needed any longer. There are no more wars, no more disagreements, there is no more pain. At least on the outside. Everyone just wants to be happy, everyone is tired of war. No one really cares the avatar cannot be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She Is Gone

No one expected the fire nation empress to pass away so soon after birth of her first child. She had all the best doctors that money could buy, there was no way should have died because she was the avatar after all. She’s saved many people, nations adore her and she has brought peace to the lands with only her words most of the time. She was powerful and strong but she didn’t need to show it to get what she wanted.

She was truly the most amazing avatar.

Many people wondered if it was an assassination attempt, she must have been poisoned or attacked but the fire lord expressed great grief to say it was just a weak heart. She had grown older and her body weakened. It was just her time.

She left her son, Akashi Seijirou with little to no memories of her. He was only a half a year old. He probably had no concept of death or that his mother was gone aside from the fact he couldn’t feed on her milk anymore. He was alone, his father got a few nurses to look after him but for the most part wanted to be alone with his grief.

The world seemed to grieve with him, many nations were on edge and there was a whole tense feeling for a few months between some nations. A lot of agreements came around because she was there and since she died there was this air of uncertainty but it soon dissipated. 

It was strange how peaceful people were, even when the fire lord started making smaller and smaller appearances there was no need to panic. He was grieving and they understood so there was no pressure to get a public appearance or even a law passed.

There was the question and even a rumor going around that the next avatar would not show up because there was no need for a peace keeper in these times. Things may all be perfect in the world. Sure there was small crime but nothing the police force couldn’t handle.

No one even tried to look for the avatar who would be an airbender. Of course, the airbenders would test their young when they came of age but until then there was no rush to see.

There was peace, finally peace between the nations, between people. It wasn’t perfect but it was as perfect as it could be.


	2. No Need

It’s been 5 years since the passing of the empress and beloved avatar and no reports of the avatar, some people firmly believed that the avatar had stopped existing because there was no need for a peace keeper. Some people assumed the airbenders were hiding the avatar away for some reason so not to draw too much attention to themselves.

The air nomads all said that they have not found a child that was able to pass their test they always used to find the avatar that always worked in the past for them. They didn’t say that there was some kidnapping of children in those five years that may have resulted in not being able to find the right child.

All of the countries have been keeping it hidden though, the disappearance of children from their land because they didn’t want to point fingers. They had peace and the governments didn’t want to start a conflict which could result in a war so everyone has been keeping quiet about the strange kidnappings and tried to find out about themselves.

It was bad to keep secrets from people who are supposed to be your friends but people were so afraid of war now that they did everything in their power not to draw too much attention to themselves. It was also a part of pride, how could they not find these people and stop them? They didn’t want to appear inept to the other nations, they could protect their own people, their own children!

Secrets only make things worse and seclusion ends up creating more conflict than not.

It has been a couple years since anyone has heard from the fire lord since his wife's passing as well. Things like trade whether it be imports or exports have diminished over time and no one has sighted the fire lord aside from council members who see him in his own manor. A lot of people think he’s dead and that the council has taken over, no one has seen the child either and some rumor that he died the same disease that took his mother.

Yes, everything was perfect on the surface but tension ran high as the months past. The secrets and stress started to turn to paranoia and the people kidnapping children have simple continued on as if they didn’t have a care in the world. Families were distraught, the government and police completely dumbfounded.

They needed the avatar but the Air nomads said there was still no sign of them.

Was the avatar truly gone?


	3. Blood Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Children need love to grow. He's never had that so he never will. The prince of red feels nothing.

His father would not talk to him, his father wouldn’t look at him. The nurses played with him and his teachers disciplined him. He had no friends and he had no family.

He had stories though, stories of the amazing avatar that saved the world and was beloved by all, the stories of his mother. The story of her kindness and generosity, her wisdom and strength. He was told of all of it and he wished that in some way he could have been the avatar so that when she was reborn she’d be reborn in his soul and he could talk to her.

He was just lonely, he was just very lonely.

Akashi wanted to make his father happy but nothing he did seemed to give his father any strength to smile or even look at him. No matter how amazing he was in bending or smart in his studies there was nothing he could do. Spending his 10th birthday alone was nothing new but something snapped in his head because every birthday he wished his mother could be here, he wished she would be with him and love him. That strong desire stirred something inside him and at the age of 10 he was able to lightening bend. 

His instructor was astonished by the move and had no time to prepare to counter it and the man was sent to the hospital unable to move. Later it was reported that the man will no longer be able to move half his body.

For some reason Akashi felt no remorse, he didn’t care he hurt him or he ruined this mans life. He did not feel a damn thing. Not a single damn thing.

He had to get a better instructor but his dad wasn’t going to help him find one. His father also didn’t care what Akashi did with his life as long as he studied and could give speeches then he was fine. He’d only be a figure head for the council who will be doing all the work just like they have been for the past 10 years.

The facade the nations have been putting up has slowly started to crumble though as the years etched by. The children kidnapping has slowed down but not stopped completely. Hundreds are gone from every nation. They need the avatar, the sense to find the avatar reached a boiling point and representatives went to the air nomads air temples to try and find the avatar themselves since the air nomads clearly weren't trying hard enough.

Everyone jumped to the conclusion that the avatar was being hidden when they needed to be trained to start helping the breaking world before it all falls through.

The air nomads tried their best and were patient with the representatives but they assured everyone they could not find a single child who could be the avatar. It was a year of searching and testing and re-testing kids to see if they could be the avatar. They found nothing.

Some people tried to find the avatar in their own people, maybe the avatar cycle skipped the air benders, maybe the avatar needs to be an earth bender or water bender in this life. Heck, even some firebenders vouched that because their avatar loved her people so much she’d reincarnate as a firebender in the fire nation.

The kidnappers found it hilarious how the nations were spending so much time trying to find the avatar instead of trying to stop them with their own powers, it could be possible if all four nations worked together they could figure out how to stop the kidnappers but they were too stupid and paranoid to open up to one another. It was hilarious. It made training their children so much more easier. The fools didn't realize that one of the children who were kidnapped was the avatar. Yes, the avatar was in the hands of the low down creeps who would mold the child to be their perfect weapon.


	4. Children of No Love

Kuroko wasn’t allowed to love his bending and really feel it like most benders could. He was beat to use his bending in the worst way possible. Blood bending sickened him to the point he’d detach himself from every emotion. He wasn’t strong or very skilled in fighting but blood bending enabled him to take control and force his will onto another person. It was disgusting but what else could he call this life but utterly disgusting. It was dirty and he was dirty, bending the blood in someone that was doing him no harm broke away at his soul every time.

He was beat into doing it, him and the other children were beat and trained day in and day out to use their bending in the most cruelest ways possible. He wasn’t the only blood bender there but he was one of the most well liked by their captors, he had this ability to sneak up on people they found interesting and a disposition that allowed people to feel some sense of ease.

They liked how Kuroko could get people to put their guard down which meant they liked to keep him close. They treated him alright as much as a captor can treat a captive he assumed. He never knew life away from this hell and walls. It was underground in some odd place made of odd stone.

All the children had shock collars on them and all of them had cells to sleep in at night. He shared a room with an earth bender named Aomine. Aomine was taken from his home when he was 6 he recalled living in a village, it was small, near a river. He didn’t like to talk about his past much, like a lots of kids they didn’t enjoy thinking of the good times when they have to live such a painful life presently.

Aomine though was open to talking about a few things with Kuroko at least and it was nice to imagine a different place. Kuroko was 7 when he was taken so Aomine has been here a year longer than he has. Kuroko described the North pole to Aomine, he described what he could remember and they’d go back and forth telling the other about a world they might never see.

Kuroko has never been on green grass or felt dirt between his toes, Aomine has never felt the snow crunch beneath his feet or see the giant walls of ice that was Kuroko’s world as a child.

Plans of escaping didn’t exist, all children that tried were killed or so they assumed. They were brought back then taken somewhere and never seen again so it could only be assumed they were killed. Fear drove them to stay in line and hope that they will be rescued prompted them to stay put.

Even with blood and sweat pouring from them they could not run, they were broken to stay like dogs. The brain washing was the worst part though, the constant words of darkness to shatter all their hope. It was horrible to be told no one cared, that their parents didn’t love them, that their people had abandoned them. No one was going to help them because they meant nothing to them. They are just kids after all.

They had each other but they were forced to hurt each other on a daily basis and sometimes go so far as to break each other. Kuroko was good at blood bending and breaking bones. He only did that when he was commanded to do it but that made Kuroko someone to be feared and hated. Aomine didn’t hate him nor seem to fear him in the slightest, it helped that Aomine would have to use his earthbending to crush people or restrain them. He understood that this life was a forced existence, they never meant to hurt one another they just had to and there shouldn't be any hard feelings.

They were in hell and no one was going to help them.

“Again?”

“Again.” Kuroko heaved as he tried to push himself up off the ground and he looked to Aomine with a determined gaze.

“You sure?”

“Y-Yes, please continue.” He gasped, the blood started to trickle down his temple to his cheek and he wanted to faint but held off.

Aomine grit his teeth but knowing they were being watched and weakness wasn’t permitted he swept his foot and sent pillars of rock out at Kuroko. The smaller male tried to dodge the best he could but ended up getting hit. Lying on the floor he tried to push himself up again, his arms gave out and Aomine watched with a calm expression though a storm was forming in his eyes. He knew what was coming, for the weakness Kuroko was showing Aomine would have to hurt him- badly.

He grit his teeth and slowly got in position, he was apologizing in his mind and wanting to cry. He didn’t want to do this, not to Kuroko of all people but these sick freaks get their kicks out of friends hurting each other.

Aomine took a deep breath and was about to move but it seemed all the muscles in his arms were locked. He knew what this was but the look of surprise was evident and when his arms twisted in a weird angle he gave a smirk and a nod. It was okay, Kuroko was allowed to hurt him, he wouldn’t be mad.

So Kuroko twisted and twisted until the sickening crack of bones could be heard throughout the training room. Kuroko then passed out and Aomine was dragged to the infirmary.

The pain was unbearable and it caused him to pass out pretty quickly. The shock of it for his body caused a fever to spike up. Thankfully they had healers, for some reason their captors did figure out some healers were important to have. His arms were put in slings and he was given pain killers. When he finally woke up he could only wonder how Kuroko was.

By far the emotional and mental pain far outweighed any pain Aomine was going through right now.


	5. Against it All

Kuroko hated himself, he wished he could be taught to heal instead of hurt but they denied him this. Their captors really took into consideration the kids temperaments and steered them into things that would make them feel restricted. They were trained to be masters at what they do but it was all an unnatural feeling to them. Himuro was one of the kids who had to go against their nature, he was made into a healer. Considering his personality and over all appearance one would say a healer was perfect for him and since he was a water bender it just fit but he hated it. He hated sitting and doing nothing, he hated he wasn’t allowed to train, he wasn’t allowed to fight others. He was just going to heal, and he was tested everyday when people came in with horrible injuries from being made to fight one another.

He saw an unfamiliar face today, it was rare he usually saw the same people more or less every week or so but this man with tan skin and blue hair had both his arms horribly twisted. He had to put Aomine in a lot of pain to actually fix his arms to be back in the correct position and then he could actually do the real healing. The pain medicine did little but it was surely better than nothing.

It was a long process that took every ounce of concentration he had but in the end he was able to help the other. Aomine’s arms would be out of use for a few weeks and maybe even months and he’d have to come in for check ups regularly. Himuro hated this job even though he was trained to be amazing he hated every single thing to do with it and a seed of bitterness blossomed as the years went by and for some reason he decided to send it at the one person he used to love so dearly.

Kagami Taiga, his adoptive brother. Well, they both were adopted by one fire nation woman. She favored Kagami because like her he was a firebender. Himuro was a water bender so he was obviously the one who didn’t fit in, especially in the fire nation. He was skilled though, he could fight when he was younger but at the age of 10 when men came to kidnap him and his brother he sacrificed himself to save Kagami and was taken away. He had always wanted to become a great water bender, he wanted to be the best and win against Kagami but it seemed life would never give him his chance. He had learned the water whip and he was great at the proper breathing techniques but it didn’t matter, he had to heal and that was his only use.

It was torture this place but at some point you get used to it, you understand how these people think and what they expect. Most of them understand if someone is angry but that doesn’t stop fights from breaking out.

A water bender and earth bender don’t get along and show it blatantly by their words all the time. Murasakibara and Midorima seem like decent guys at first glance but when those two are in the same room they’re quite toxic, but more than anything they’re talented. Murasakibara is a giant and his water bending skills are just as big, his ability to make giant waves is astounding and he does it so easily.

Midorima’s accuracy is perfected and he doesn’t need a lot of earth to get what he needs to get done. He can use just a rock as big as his fist and be able to hit his target from anywhere, fast and hard. He’s also a proven metal bender and his cell along with any other metal benders is made of wood.

Very strong, very sturdy wood.

The two don’t get along for odd reasons, Midorima craves order and Murasakibara doesn’t like being told what to do. It’s one thing their captors control him but it’s a whole different when someone he doesn’t find very threatening or powerful tries to tell him what to do. There is a clash of personalities and they seem to just go after one another if given the chance.

The captors of the children tend to not let them spar each other, it might end up they actually kill one another and since both are such amazing assets it’s better for them to be alive to be used further down the line.

Himuro and Murasakibara meet from time to time and Himuro is almost envious of the battle scars on the taller males body. It’s almost impossible for him not to stare in wonder and ask what happened. There are times where Himuro frowns because he knew how to dodge such things and the perfect way to retaliate but alas he can’t do a single thing about it. He talks gently with Murasakibara though and is even tempted to give the other pointers but was quite bitter about it so he withheld things. Someone as lucky as Murasakibara should learn it on his own. Besides who knows if he’d even listen. He hates to be told what to do by someone weaker than him after all.

“I’ll kill him, Muro-chin.” The tall male muttered as his arm was wrapped.

“No you wont.” Himuro answered with a light chuckle as he finished the bandaging.

“I will…”

“Of course you will, but it’s rare you get hurt so they must be impressive.”

“He’s stupid!”

“Of course, hehehe, do you want a snack?”

“Eh? You got a snack for me? Give it here~”

Himuro chuckled and handed the other the food he snuck from the kitchen. “Here, some chocolate.”

“Oh~ It looks good, did you steal it Muro-chin? That’s so naughty~” Murasakibara stated with a smile and took the food and began to munch on it. The taller male was obviously a lot happier and he glanced over to the hospital bed next to him.

“How is Mine-chin?”

“Horrible, but not dead.”

“Mn.“ It grew silent and they could feel it, the shift in the air that something bad was happening. Their captors were becoming crueler and more demanding so it might be sign something big was going to happen. They knew they were being prepared for something but they have no idea what for, it was frightening because they knew they were becoming machines simply for war. They were made to hurt others.

After a moment of silence Murasakibara got up before popping the last chocolate in his mouth. “I’ll see you, Muro-chin. I’m tired and need a nap.”

“Mhm, don’t come back to soon though.” The taller male gave a nod as he walked out and Himuro sat there by the empty bed before looking at the bed Aomine was in earlier. There was a sinking feeling but for some reason he felt excited.


	6. King Burns And Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi, son of the firelord and late avatar decides to high time he takes things into his own hand.

A new era was beginning and Akashi Seijirou was going to lead it. First off he had to get rid of his useless father who was still rot with grief and depression. Akashi was tired of waiting, he was tired of his fathers useless sitting around and self-pity. His father was a broken man and therefore useless when it came to leading, Akashi would no longer allow a man like that to be the firelord, the nation deserved a real leader and someone who will take action, along with someone not afraid to point out the flaws of the other nations.

The red head slowly made his way out of his room and walked down the darken corridors of the fire nation mansion. He walked with eerie calmness as he approached the library room his father always sat in. Inside there was the fire place in the center and above it a picture of his late mother. She was beautiful and charming in the picture but it was an insult to her to let her picture be placed in such a dim room.

His father didn’t care to move when Akashi opened the door and he might just be asleep or he really didn’t care who walked in on him. It was late so him being asleep was probably the best guess, no matter if he was awake or not Akashi was going to finish this.

Slowly walking around the arm chair Akashi saw his father sleeping in the chair and got out the herbal ball. It was filled with poisonous plants that were pretty much impossible to find in the human body. It was going to be easy and people already thought he was dead anyways, he wouldn’t be missed.

Akashi stood in front of his father for a moment before grabbing the old mans jaw. He brought the herbal ball and shoved it deep into the others mouth, the rough movements caused his father to stir but Akashi wasn’t about to stop now. Once it was in the others throat Akashi held the others jaw shut tight. Even as his father struggled and grabbed at his wrists to pull him away. Akashi was strong though where his father was weak. Once Akashi was sure the other swallowed it down he stared down at his father.

“You-! What are you doing!? What was tha-” His father shot up out of his seat and was about to attack when Akashi coldly shoved him back down to the seat. His father began to pale and then grabbed at his throat, Akashi could only stare at him as he watched the fear and panic fill the others expression.

His fathers fingers began to twitch then fell to his side as his whole body went into convulsions. It lasted about a minute before his fathers body went limp in the chair and Akashi checked for a pulse. The red head pulled back and looked to his mothers painting, she had to witness her son killing her husband but it was for the best, surely she’d understand. Akashi looked out to the dark night sky for a moment before slowly strolling out of the room and down the hall. He went to bed and laid down peacefully.

The next morning he heard the maids scream and he slowly opened his eyes and got out of bed. He looked at the mirror in his room for a moment before a series of loud frantic knocks sounded at his door.

“Sir! Sir! Come quick! Your father is- Please wake up sir!” A butler’s voice yelled for a him and he let out a sigh before waiting a few seconds. He looked to the mirror a second time then jogged to the door.

He opened the door looking concerned and confused, all fake of course. “What is it? What happened?”

“The firelord- y-your father! It seems he has passed in his sleep!”

“What?...” Akashi pushed past the male and hurried to the library, he didn’t need to be told he knew where his fathers body was. When he opened the door looking frightened and scared he saw the maids, butlers and councilmen around his fathers body.

“Why are you all here!? Why was I last to know!?” He shouted out and everyone stared at him in dismay.

“Sir we just-”

“Leave!” Akashi commanded and the people just stared until he shouted them to go once more. They stood up and quickly left the room, leaving Akashi alone with the body of his dead father. Akashi closed the door behind him and he walked over to the arm chair. He smirked, he really couldn’t help how the smile spread over his features and he stood in front of the corpse of his father.

“Leave the fire nation to me, no, leave the world to me. I’ll keep it safe, I’ll make sure everyone is in order. I’ll make sure the hard work my mother did doesn’t go to waste.” He chuckled darkly for a moment before turning back to the portrait of his mother who was now in a much better light.

“Mother, I’ll complete what you started. I’ll make sure everyone is safe but I can’t say people can be trusted with their own safety.” He’d have to control them but he wasn’t afraid to undertake that challenge.

At 17 Akashi Seijirou takes the title of Firelord and makes his first debut.

It was a month after his fathers death, he had decided to get his council along with with leaders of all the other nations to gather around him.

“We live too long believing there is no major crime, but we should all be aware that each nation is dealing with the same problem. The children kidnappings are not just in one place! My reporters have gotten information that these kidnappings happen at any place and at any time. I believe it to be some organization who has been stealing our peoples children for years! It is our job not to ignore it or try to take it on our own. We must band together to solve this problem, I am willing to take the stance as leader and bring in the most men to search for these children. I request men from every nation and for these specialized searching troops to have direct access to any nation!”

Everyone was silent for a moment, this kid had guts because no one dared bring up this kidnappings. It was a shame for every nation that they weren’t able to save their children from being abducted then never being able to find them. There was a great deal of shame for not being able to protect their own people so no one wanted to talk about it.

Akashi was the one to finally break the awkward silence and the nation rulers were grateful for it. There was a sense of relief in the room but everyone stayed silent. Akashi got out the papers and handed them to his councilmen.

“Sign these if you agree. Read through them well, it’s a contract that is binding. Good day gentlemen.” With that Akashi turned and left his councilmen called for him to come back because this sort of action was rather rude but he did not head them and simply went back to his throne room and sat down.

This was the first step in gaining everyone’s approval and soon enough, their control.

By the end of the day Akashi got all the papers back, all signed. He’d implement the search party tomorrow and all men from every nation will go to work for a world wide search of these missing kids.

Getting these kids back will make everyone trust and adore him which will make his plans easier in the future.


	7. The Hunt

It was really odd when he thought about it, the fact all he does is lose those he loved. He didn’t really remember his real parents, he was too young he guessed when they left him. All he remembered from his early childhood was Himuro. Himuro was his best friend and brother. He’d do everything with him and looked up to him more than anything else.

Himuro could water bend and it was super cool to Kagami but it wasn’t his style.He loved watching spares go on and always wanted to join, Himuro did too. They were so hot blooded sometimes it was funny to watch them. The other orphans didn’t always share their enthusiasm and it’d be just the two of them practicing what little they knew.

It was sloppy but Himuro could refine his at a much faster rate, he was incredible and probably a genius. Kagami was a hard worker though and wouldn’t give up or get left behind. He was going to stick with Himuro for the rest of his life, he planned that and it seemed so simple at an early age. He honestly believed they’d never be apart. They were even so lucky to be adopted together by the most beautiful woman in the fire nation.

Everything about her glowed and she even went into teaching them how to use their element. She was a fire bender but she knew much about water bending and thankfully had books about it. They’d go to the beach to practice together and then go eat lots of meat.

It was just a really happy time for them and Kagami assumed it’d never end. He’d always be this happy, he’d always be with Himuro and he was getting stronger by the day.

He couldn’t help he was just a small child who thought he was untouchable by the world. Only when strange men came to grab him and took Himuro instead did he realize just how naive he was, and it pissed him off. He was boiling with rage and so was Alex, she saw both Kagami and Himuro as her sons. She did her best to save them and the moment she couldn’t get to Himuro she was getting help. She made such a huge scene and Kagami has never seen her so upset. She was rage and fire itself, like snarling dragon hoarding its gold she snapped at anyone who tried to calm her.

“My son! Bring him back! Right now!” She’d scream to the sky and every officer who tried to reason with her was grabbed forcefully by the collar. “Bring me back my son!! Why are you just standing here! Go get him! Give me back Tatsuya! Give him back!”

The pain and desperation in her voice did not lesson the anger in it. She overflowed with energy and power that the officers could only promise to go look. They’d never file a report she’d laid a hand on them, she was way too scary to cross like that.

She wouldn’t stop shouting and demanding for Himuro, days turned to weeks and weeks to months. She made sure to jump down every throat she could to make sure people were looking for her darling boy.

It wasn’t until they told her they had to stop the search did she finally snap. It wasn’t a fit of violence like everyone thought, it was much worse. She became quiet and subdue, she left and went home and only sat in the living room.

Alex sat there for days until Kagami went to her, put his small hand on her hand and held it tightly. “I’m going to find Tatsuya, I’m going to find my brother. I wont rest until I do.”

She didn’t respond. “I need to be a man…” He added gently.

“I need you to be my teacher, I wont let those men get away, I wont let them live another day thinking they have nothing to fear… I’ll make them regret the day there were born.” His words vibrated in her ear and burned her skin, it was powerful and dark for someone so small and so young. It snapped her out of her daze that’s for sure. She finally looked up at him and slowly gave a nod.

“I’ll train you in everything I know…it may take years but once you finish there wont be a force on this earth that can stop you.” It was strange she felt no remorse in letting Kagami become some kind of solider bent on revenge, she was too far gone to care at that point. She wanted her son back and Kagami wanted his brother.

They’d stop at nothing to get him back.

That’s why at 17 Kagami Taiga volunteered to be in the fire nation army and set his sights for the search party. All the children that have been kidnapped from the last 15 years were finally going to be found, Kagami was going to make sure of that.

Alex taught him a lot and it healed them both to put their minds and bodies to work everyday. Alex questioned their motives once in a while because she simply became worried something would happen to Kagami but the redhead was set on what he was doing. He was going to get Himuro back to her safe and that was that.

He vowed to be a man true to his word.

His fire was bright and he could create huge amounts easily, lightening was also a talent he found himself capable of doing. He wasn’t perfect yet but he was good enough. Alex wanted him to train one more year with her but Kagami wasn’t going to miss the opportunity to be part of the fire nation army. He didn’t want to wait any longer.


	8. They Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of the last moments Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami and Himuro had before they were kidnapped

**The Last Memory of When Himuro and Kagami were Together.**

“Stay silent Taiga, it’s like hide n seek.” The young Himuro said and smiled kindly down at his frightened little brother.

“B-But Tatsuya this-”

“Ssshhh, it’ll be fine. Don’t be loud okay? Can you do that?”

Kagami gave a tearful nod and Himuro pat his head. “And you wont move right?”

Kagami didn’t shake his head yes or no but he sat there eyes pleading for Himuro to stay with him. He was scared and he was scared for his brother. The strange men almost grabbed Kagami earlier but thankfully Himuro was able to run off with him and now they’re hiding.

“Promise me, as a man you wont move.” Himuro said, a little firmer this time and Kagami finally relented and gave a nod. Himuro smiled and ruffled the others hair gently.

“I’m going to go get Alex, then we’ll come back to get you. Keep your promise.”

His voice was low and somewhat shaky but he didn’t give Kagami time to react before he was leaving and running out of the room. He did mean to go find Alex and he fought the best he could and she almost got him, she almost beat those men back, she almost had her little boy in her arms. Almost.

**The Last Memory of When Aomine and Momoi Played.**

She couldn’t bend at all, but she was smart and quick in everything she did. She was really the most amazing little girl, bending or not. Her smile lit up a room and no one could say no to her. Except…

“No, Satsuki.” A young Aomine huffed as he stood in the river looking for fish and stones he liked. It was just near sunset of a long summer day, she had done everything he wanted to do, they climbed trees and played games with the other kids. She cheered him on and now she followed him to a river to watch him ‘hunt’ as he liked to say.

“Dai-chan! It’s getting late! I’m cold from you pushing me in and I’m hungry!”

Little Aomine smirked before giving a snort and looking over to her. “You’re already fat.”

“You!” She threw a rock fast and hard and he didn’t have enough time to dodge it. He fell in the water with a yelp and sat up to send her a heat glare as he held his head.

“What was that for you ugly girl!? Why do you even hang out with me if you just nag me, huh!?”

“B-because we’re friends!” She shouted and her voice wavered as tears threatened to fall. “I care about you! Stupid! Stupid! You Ugly! Stupid!” She screeched before running off probably bawling her eyes out.

“Hey…” He watched her go and felt extremely uncomfortable, he felt so guilty and stupid for saying what he did but he was too young and stupid to know how to apologize correctly.

If he knew the last time he’d see her was her lovely usually bright face in tears then he would have ran to apologize right away but instead he sat there in the river sulking.

The sun went down, the sky was purple and he was slowly trudging home, his legs weighed down by guilt. He thought up all the ways he’d apologize, he tried to figure out the right thing to say to make her happy. He couldn’t think of too much but hopefully she’d understand when he tried that he was indeed very sorry.

He never got to apologize though, he never even made it home.

**The Last Memory Together of Kuroko and Nigou.**

Nigou was his birthday present, a small helpless little pup that stuck to Kuroko like glue. The young boy was so entranced by the polar bear dog he spoiled it often. The two were inseparable and always playing around together. Kuroko when he was big enough got his own tiny sled and Nigou got his own harness that made him look so handsome and together they’d go around the city. It was probably the cutest thing to see, a small boy being pulled around by a clumsy pup with paws too big for his body.

They crashed and sometimes they’d crash into food stands or other things and cause a mess but thankfully Kuroko was able to get away and Nigou would run off and there wasn’t a create fast enough to catch him.

Kuroko always felt bad when they messed up but he couldn’t help that mistakes happened and they just took the turn too fast. It did become a point that his parents had to get involved and there was no more sledding in the city. Kuroko understood and felt so bad that his parents had to apologize on his behalf.

He and Nigou played outside the city, not too far but far enough where they can run around and mess up as much as they want. It was a lot of fun and when it was late Kuroko would cuddle up with Niguo and watch the northern lights for hours. Niguo always kept him nice and warm so he never got too cold. 

Niguo was his best friend that he loved to the end of the world and back. They had a fun game where Kuroko would water bend the snow and throw it in the air for Nigou to catch, the polar bear dog loved to bite at snow when it was launched into the air.

It was good training for Kuroko as well although Kuroko didn’t see it as training, he was just messing around. 

It felt like such a normal day, like all the others when the weird people came to him and suddenly he was in a sack being dragged off. He didn’t see Nigou but he heard him growling and trying to get Kuroko back, then Kuroko heard a loud yelp and whimpering. He struggled as hard as he could to get out of the sack and go to Nigou but he was bound tight and couldn’t move. He hoped he was alright, he hoped Nigou wasn’t left to die, someone went to save him right? Nigou was going to be okay right? He had no idea but he prayed someone would get him because Kuroko had no control. He was filled with remorse for leaving Niguo like this when the other tried so hard to save him.


	9. Brothers Don't Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may or may not be as long as this one but don't expect that. The previous chapters have been building up to this. It's not the moment but it's the part the story is really going to go forward in a more sequence like fashion. It may still jump around in terms of what character is getting attention in the story, but it's all going to a point of people meeting.

Kagami started his training in the fire nation army academy at 17 and it was only months later that he joined the search party and his group of skilled soldiers were sent to meet with the search party already deployed in Earth Nation. Travel was long and grueling but Kagami was a great cook and somehow made plenty of friends and some rivals who were fun to spare against. He felt like he had another family and as much as he loved them he could never forget his brother Himuro.

One night when they were stopped for supplies and some rest they all gathered around a campfire and as he cooked they began to tell stories of their life back in the fire nation. Some seemed to go way back with one another and others were people who have been in the army their whole lives, it was just a family thing that they go into this sort of route. It was fun and interesting but he rarely spoke about himself or why he joined, he wanted to help that he knew and that was what he told them and some of them figured he lost someone to these kidnappings.

They were so kind to him and he realized he’d love to share these moments with Himuro, which pushed him to find the other even more. When they finally met up with the search party in the earth kingdom there was nothing but forest but a few of the earth benders who were talented enough to send vibrations had found tunnels and such, no human life but the tunnels could lead to a base of some kind. It was just a pain when all tunnels seemed to go on like a maze with no sure path. Some believe the tunnels were made by badger moles while believe they were too perfect and had to be made by earth benders.

Kagami wasn’t one to speak up but when all of them were just talking about the tunnels he wondered what the fire nation was doing here.

“How are we supposed to help?” He asked and it was a question that was going to be explained eventually but it Kagami was in no mood to waste time.

“Kids. Always got to rush things.” The older male of the Earth Kingdom army responded before scratching his head and feeling somewhat embarrassed. “We get attacked so we need body guards. For some reason they are able to get past any defense we have and attack our men. We figure we’re in the right place or they wouldn’t be trying to stop us. The thing is they use a poison that completely paralyzes you and if you’re not lucky you could die. We need body guard while we continue our search. It takes too much time to leave and come back...get it kid?”

Kagami stood there shocked but if it all meant they were close then he had nothing to complain about. “Got it, you’ll be safe with us.”

The man chuckled before turning away to his other men to continue their work. “I hope kid.”

After that it was quite boring, he walked along with the other men as they kept a look out at the surrounding area for any attackers although they were told they were usually attacked at night but it was good to get the area completely scoped out and combed over for any clues. The first day held no results but aching feet. Kagami knew he needed to be patient but he felt he has been patient for years now. Himuro could be just yards away and he wouldn’t even know it.

It was hard not to wander off alone and try to search for some entrance, if there is a way people get out then there must be a way people can get in, right? He had tried to go looking for such an entrance but he was stopped by his comrades before he got too far. Sometimes the forest would get thick and it was absolutely possible he could get lost. Getting lost would onnly slow everyone down so he reluctantly did as he was told, like a child he’d pout and get moody.

They found it cute but reminded him he had a job to do and he was helping out a lot. He did take protecting everyone seriously but he couldn’t help he was in a sour mood. Nothing happened the first night, nor the second nor the third.

Tunnels and tunnels but not a human to be found.

On the seventh day Kagami finally walked to the men at dinner time and stared them down. “Why don’t we go into the tunnels?”

“We told you before kid, those tunnels are like a maze even with our ability to sense vibrations it’s very possible we’d get lost or the tunnels themselves will collapse. They’re old-”

“But you can move the dirt away!”

“Yes! but that’d be making our own tunnel and completely ruin the point of going into the tunnels in the first place! It’s better to track it from above to get a birds eye view.”

“But...but what if they move away!?”

“We’re going as fast as we can! What do you want us to do?! Huh!?”

Kagami glared for a moment before turning away and walking back to his group to do some thinking. What could he do to help, what could he do to make this go faster, what can he do? What did he have the power to do?

He felt so hopeless, even though he trained so hard and was such a great fire bender he really couldn’t do a damn thing and this was their biggest lead. Still, he felt like he was doing nothing, there haven’t been any kind of attacks and maybe it’s because they had arrived so the people decided not to or maybe they saw there were so many people coming and are moving away. The idea of them getting away was infuriating.

Kagami just didn’t have the power to rip the earth off and find them. He heard some air benders who are said to be able to do astral projection but it was a long shot because there usually needs to be a connections between the people and even though mothers volunteered it was years since they saw their child who was now a teenager, almost a young adult.

It was a long shot but at this rate it might be the best bet, again Kagami felt so useless.

It be another week before the air benders got to them so they’ll continue with what they’re doing until then. Kagami felt like he was just mindlessly walking around or sitting around doing nothing.

He cooked and like the previous nights before he was making a gumbo of sorts with what they had. They were getting low and he was ready to volunteer to get more so he could get out of this stupid forest. 

It seemed like a relaxing night like all the others had been, just everyone sitting around eating when all of a sudden a fog was setting around them. It was strange because it wasn’t that cold and it never got foggy like this, or at least it hasn’t been to Kagami’s recollection.

“Be on guard.” His commander ordered and he got into stance as everyone stood up apprehensive. 

There was no sound or movement and his commander motioned for them to slowly explore outward but not do any sudden movements or engage unless they can apprehend the person. It was understood and the fire benders started to slowly walk out in a big circle as they searched in this dense fog. There was a sudden sound and a man next to Kagami just a few feet away was hit right in the head with a stone.

“Oi, are you okay?! “ Kagami yelled and the blood started trickling down the mans forehead but he was alive. “D-Dammit, stop messing with us! Come fight like a man!” Kagami roared and was about to charge hands blazing before he was stopped.

“Don’t firebend!” His commander ordered and he looked to the shorter woman with shock and confusion laced in his eyes.

“But-” 

“This is not fog, it’s a kind of gas and I’m guessing it is extremely flammable. Do not fire bend under any circumstance.” Riko was smart, she usually didn’t guess, she had all her facts in order but when it came to hunches she was usually correct.

“How are they so prepared?”

“They’ve been watching us, they knew we were fire benders and planned accordingly. If we don’t want to set everyone up in flames and this forest we can’t fire bend.”

Kagami cursed under his breath. “What kind of bastard is responsible for that dirty trick.” Whoever it was he hated him with a mighty passion, this was a cheap fight, no, it wasn’t even a fight. 

He stood their with his commander for a moment still feeling as helpless as ever and entirely more frustrated.

“I can sense his vibrations, it’s a male about six foot three and he’s runing!” A voice called and Kagami was first to turn and sprint towards the sound of the mans voice. 

“K-kagami!” Don’t break formation!” His commander shouted but he paid no heed to her words and continued to spring off. When he found the earth bender he asked where they went and the earth bender pointed out front and Kagami didn’t pause a second. He ran with all his heart and when he saw a figure in the fog he sped up.

“Come back here!”

The person continued to run and then it seemed like they were slowly fading away. Not wanting to lose them or fire bend Kagami used his last ditch effort. He didn’t complete his lightening bending training but if he could just stop the other that was enough. 

Putting two of his fingers together for each hand he stopped and stood there a moment before thrusting a hand forward, lightening shot out of his fingers and in just a few moments he heard a grunt of pain before a thud. It hit.

Kagami ran forward and found the person laying there, a boy with green hair and glasses. He had a horrible face, he looked like a real prick that’s for sure. 

“You’re coming with me.” He grunted out as he lifted the male over his shoulders and was surprised just how big the guy was. He slowly made his way back to the camp and thankfully the fog was dissipating but no one was going to start any fires anytime soon. 

The green hair male was checked to make sure he was still alive before being tied up and hands bound.

“He’s a lead right? Is he one of them? One of the people who kidnapped all the kids?” Kagami asked and the earth benders looked over Midorima with a critical gaze.

“No, he’s one of the kids who was kidnapped. He’s only 17.”

“Huh?! Why was he attacking us then!?”

“Listen...” The older male of the earth kingdom glared Kagami down before grabbing him by the collar. “You don’t get it do you? This boy has probably been living with those monsters for 10 maybe even 13 years! He’s been trained and sculpted to be their damn puppet!” The man pushed Kagami back with a disgusted look.

“You’re probably looking for someone....a sibling or friend right?” Well when you see them they probably wont remember who you are or who they even are. They only know what they’ve been taught and these kids have been trained for war.”

Kagami stared at the mans back and he couldn’t believe it. “No...Tatsuya is different. He’d never forget...he’d never...”


	10. Binded

Aomine had to be careful everyday because things like workouts didn’t stop just for broken arms and if anything it was even more important to his captors that he work harder than before to make up for his inability to use his arms. He and Kuroko haven’t spoken much after that time and even as his arms have started to hurt and ache less the tension between hasn’t gone away. Aomine tried to bridge the gap once of twice but Kuroko ran away.

The bluenet understood that Kuroko must feel so guilty for doing what he had to do but they both knew Kuroko was forced into it. He was just being hard on himself but after a certain point Aomine decided to just wait for the other to get over it. Lately he’s been in a bad mood, worse than usual. He didn’t want to talk to anyone or do anything, he just wanted to sleep and eat. He couldn’t shake this heavy feeling in his gut every time he opened his eyes in the morning. It felt like his whole body was being pressed down and he had lost his will to fight it.

He vaguely wondered if this was what giving up your freedom felt like but at this point he never had that begin with didn’t he? There was no point in fighting for something he never had, he could barely remember his childhood anyways so why bother trying to keep attached to it.

Everyday was the same and it was boring, the torture stopped having any affect on him because he no longer cared. He just sat during their lunch break and ate his fill, he barely listened to the conversations around him, it was too much trouble to concentrate on them but one name kept popping up.

Midorima….Midorima….Midorima….

That green haired guy with glasses, what was so special about him all of a sudden? Didn’t he just fight with the purple giant a lot?

With a sigh Aomine turned his head and looked at the group talking about him. He heard them talk of how Midorima was so well trusted and liked by the higher ups. He was a teacher’s pet and did anything he was told. He was even allowed to go up to the surface to do errands or something and he came back. He had the chance to run but he never took it. He was seriously trained to be their little bitch. Some people laughed, hollow and bitterly. 

Aomine on the other hand didn’t quite understand, if he was given the chance he probably wouldn’t run. It was too much trouble, he didn’t care any more about freedom or not. It didn’t matter anymore, nothing even mattered. His old life was probably moving on without him and he was moving on without them.

Midorima wasn’t the high spirited type anyways, why would he run? He was smart and probably figured it’d be easier to stay and less of a hassle.Besides, where the hell would he go? It’s not like he’s going to find his family waiting out there for him.

With a grunt he finished his shitty meal and got up. When he turned around he saw Kuroko right in front of him and for a moment he stood in shocked silence before letting out a sigh and walking past the other. Kuroko kept his head down for a moment as Aomine walked by.

“Aomine-kun….”

Aomine stopped, a flicker of something ignited for just a moment, his heart might have started to speed up even. “What is it?”

“It’s….never mind. Have a good day.”

Aomine’s body felt heavy as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah.” He muttered and walked off, he couldn't care too much about this, had a workout to prepare for after all.

* * *

Up on the surface, where day light was dawning on the land Kagami found himself in a world hurt for his careless actions.

“He didn’t die!” He reasoned loudly and pointed to the green haired male who had woken up and was glaring spitefully at the red head.

“You know as well as I do you have yet to control your lightening! You could have killed him! Our one lead you idiot!”

“Yeah…..” He grumbled and looked away before staring down at the girl. “But, I didn’t and he’s awake…let me question him.”

“Don’t get that idiot near me.” Midorima huffed as he tried to relax against the tree he was tied to.

“Oi, shut up! You’re lucky you’re not dead!” Kagami roared and was about to go over and do some _light_ questioning when Riko pulled him back by the collar.

“Shut up you two!” Riko snapped and dragged Kagami away who was having a glaring contest with Midorima.

Getting Kagami was pulled away and Riko would let the real interrogator work in peace. The man an earth bender with a calm disposition walked over and sat down in front of Midorima.

“What’s your name kid?”

“…”

“Sorry about the firebender, we really didn’t want to hurt you and in fact we want to help. We want to get everyone who was kidnapped a chance to go home. Why don’t you help us?”

“…”

“Oh come on, you don’t need to be scared. We do have a lot of skilled fighters who will protect you so you don’t need to worry about spilling any information. We really just want to get everyone who was kidnapped home safe and sound.”

“…”

“Kid…we can’t let you go no matter what so it’ll be best if you just tell us what you know.”

Midorima huffed and remained silent the man noticeably irked was tempted to let Kagami at him but he assumed this needed delicacy.

“You’re a child that was kidnapped long ago, right?” Midorima didn’t respond  but he did look away so it was safe to assume so. “Are you mad at us for not coming sooner?”

Of course he was, he was livid actually but he didn’t voice his thoughts. The man let out a sigh and got up. “We’ll take a break, maybe later we can talk.”

When the older man who was just talking to Midorima returned to the group Kagami was first to rush him. “Did he-”

“No. It’ll take some time. This kid has gone through some tough mental training and brain washing.”

“Maybe, he’ll open up if I mention my brother, maybe they know each other?” Kagami wouldn’t understand why his amazing brother would hang out with that guy but if it was possible then he was going to find out.

“It’s possible but I doubt they even understand friendship at this point. Even if they lived together all this time it probably meant nothing.”

Kagami knitted his eyebrows in confusion before glancing over to the green haired male. Kagami couldn’t understand the others thinking, the man was telling him the kids kidnapped were trained that way so does that mean Himuro wouldn’t understand what a brother is? Was he brain washed to believe he didn’t have one? Did he forget? He had to know!

Rushing forward despite the yells and protests of the others he grabbed Midorima by the collar. “Himuro Tatsuya, have you talked to a boy named Himuro Tatsuya?” His voice was low and his eyes fierce with determination, anxiety and hope all mixed together, Midorima remained silent and stared down at Kagami judging him intensely. 

With a growl Kagami shook him roughly.

“Unhand me you animal.” Midorima hissed before closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Yes, I have. I’ve met him. He’s there.”

Relief was shown in Kagami’s eyes and Kagami loosened his grip for a moment before re-tightening it. “Where is he? Show us how to get to him.”

Midorima’s eyes glossed over, some type of shadow was hanging over the other now. His expression was ridden with despair and hopelessness. He said nothing and looked away.

Kagami grit his teeth and tried to shake the other but it was obvious Midorima wasn’t going to budge and now the other men were prying Kagami off him. The redhead walked back to the camp obviously disappointed. He sat there and held his head in his hands for a moment until he was kicked hard in the head.

“I told you to stay! Are you deaf as well as dumb!?” Riko’s voice was outraged at his disobediance and he looked at her apologetically. 

“Yeah…ah…sorry.” He grumbled and stared hard at the ground. Riko looked at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. She didn’t know what to do with Kagami, he was a mess, he was too much sometimes but she felt sorry for him. Losing someone is never easy, and this Himuro must have been very important to him. Kagami is lucky he can fight to save him but they can’t just force their way through, these people whoever they are seem to be smarter than most.

They knew they could trust Midorima not to tell if he ever got caught. They trusted Midorima to come back. He was trained whether the other knew it or not. Maybe they had something against Midorima or was threatening him. Who knows but they’d have to crack it and get the other to talk so they can go in and get everyone free.


	11. Dying Hope

A child who was kidnapped that was reported to have been found and detained was reported immediately to every nation leader and of course that meant Akashi was first to know. When he listened to the boys description and actions before hand he was quite intrigued by the whole situation. Something wasn’t right, it wasn’t matching up at all and he was going to see the kid himself.

He and few specially trained officers left early in the morning to go visit the search time. It’d take them a week so it would be plenty of time for the people to get their camp together and more importantly to get some useful information out of their captive. Akasi was told the boy wouldn’t answer to any of the questions no matter how kind or firm they were with him. 

There was a greater power controlling and for some reason Akashi took it as a challenge. Akashi was was so close to being acclaimed as a world leader, he could taste it. His mother would be proud, he’d be the avatar the world needed. He had the resources, respect and power. Nothing was out of reach for him and if he could just finds these kidnappers there would be no questioning him.

* * *

Midorima’s hands and feet were bound most of the time or he was bound to a tree as the people continued on with their search party. He refused to give them any information which was strange and the green haired male only grew stranger as the days passed. He became increasingly irritable and found fight against his bindings to the point he’d get rope burn. His eyes would go blood shot and at times he couldn’t eat or was too frantic to eat properly. 

There weren’t many high level doctors here but since the other was showing signs of sickness they had to request special healers from the water tribes. This was not looking good, Fire nation emperor Akashi was going to show up, a few air benders were a day away and now the water benders had to be called in. 

A lot of people were on edge because they haven’t exactly found anything and now the firelord was a few days from showing up. If they can’t get anything out Midorima then they were going to look like incompetent fools and be the embarrassment to their own people.

Being rough with Midorima was out of the question, he was getting paler and skinnier, but his fight had not left him. His skin had many rope marks engraved into his flesh from his constant moving and thrashing when he seemed to be throwing fits.

“It might be his brain washing. He probably wants to go back.”

“Is it some kind of withdrawals? “

“Maybe, he’s lived most his life underground and with people who fed him lies.”

“Is he…trying to kill himself?” 

“I don’t think so but he might be willing to in the end if he can’t get free. It’s scary how far kids can be pushed. Like monsters…he’s more animal than human.”

As Kagami listened to the conversation he began to feel sick to his stomach. He didn’t want to feel any sympathy for the guy who wouldn’t tell him where his brother was, a guy who would rather die than help others was the worst kind of man. He was selfish and cruel, he’d rather suffer and make everyone else suffer than be of help. Kagami wasn’t sure if it was the brain washing or some sense of pride that made the other refuse but Kagami wasn’t about to feel sorry for this guy.

He couldn’t talk to him, he wasn’t allowed to get anywhere near him and there was someone with Midorima at all times that would stop him if he tried to get close. It was annoying and the days dragged on endlessly, they were getting nowhere fast even when men were working themselves to the bone everyday. 

There were just tunnels, tunnels, tunnels and more tunnels seemingly going on forever. 

Kagami felt bad when he’d just nap during the day but the earth benders didn’t seemed to need anymore protection since the one threat was dying right there in their camp. He didn’t have much to do and he wasn’t allowed to go too far away from camp either. It was boring and he was growing restless, he didn’t care about the fire lord or anyone else coming as long as they helped out. He had a feeling the fire lord wasn’t about to do anything more than give them some kind of speech and expect a medal to be handed to him for their hard work.

“Hey, Kagami. Get lunch ready will yah?” 

Kagami sigh and sat up with a grunt. “Got it.” He muttered and went out to the camp site to start up the food. It would just be a small soup because they were low on food, well they weren’t but they were saving up for when the fire lord came. When he was there they would eat bigger meals and try to make it fancier. It was pretty stupid but Kagami was just going to do as he was told.

He had gotten the pot to a boil when he started to chop up the vegetables. He did it all fairly quickly and professionally like he always did. It was easy enough of a meal since he had no meat to prepare.

“It’s ready-”

All too quickly and without much warning people were looking to the skies as a group of air benders jumped from their bison and glided down to the ground. Everyone gathered around them to greet them and ask of their travels. Kagami sighed and guessed he’d have to make another pot of soup. We didn’t bother to go introduce himself and he wasn’t very interested in who they were or where they’ve been. 

They were all kind looking people, pleasant and for lack of a better word airy, they looked like they could blow at any second which might be the point but he personally thought it was strange.Well as long as they helped with whatever power they could do then it was no big deal.

It wasn’t long until there was a line for his soup and he started to dish it out for everyone in tiny bowels. As he spooned helpings out one after another his eye caught the movement of someone near Midorima. He stopped what he was doing to watch as the young air bender crouched down and started to talk with the other. He had a smile on his face and he slowly reached out to touch Midorima’s hair, the male leaned away before slumping against his bindings. The boy, with black hair and piercing silver blue eyes went to untying him.

Kagami instantly dropped the spoon and ran to him. “Don’t untie him!”

The other fire benders noticed and rushed to the scene in case Midorima attacked but all they saw was the taller male leaning against the air bender like a rag doll.

“Is he…dead?” One man asked.

“No, he’s just unconscious.” The air bender claimed and held  Midorima close as if he was about to break.

“Why did you untie him!?” One of the other guards yelled and the boy turned his head to give a sheepish smile. 

“He looked liked he was tired of being confined.”

“You-”

“Drop it!” Riko commanded and walked over to the air bender. “This boy needs medical attention right now! You three, take him to the tents right away and let him lay down!”

The men paused for a moment but not wanting to face her wrath they complied and went over to take Midorima. They pulled the boy up and dragged him to the tents to let him lay down. When they were gone Riko stared sharply at the air bender.

“What’s your name?” She questioned and looked him up and down as he stood up.

“Takao Kazunari! Sorry, Sorry! I didn’t mean to do anything weird but they guy looked like he was in such bade shape! Like some beat up cat!” The boy named Takao announced and Riko’s eyes glanced off to the side. She didn’t want Midorima to get so bad but there was nothing she could do. She felt guilty that’s for sure.

“Well, Takao Kazunari, don’t go touching our one and only lead! If he was in better health he could have gotten away!”

Takao bowed a few times and ran off. “Got it, wont happen again!” He cheered as he ran off towards his friends.

Riko sighed and looked to the tent before looking to her men. “I’ll be overlooking the captive. His condition is worsening and the water benders aren’t here yet. Hopefully, we can figure out a medicine that will help before hand.” Walking away she hurried to the tent where Midorima lay on the bed sweating and pale. He looked close to death and she bit her lip in frustration.

“Please pull through.” She muttered into his ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and that people are enjoying the fic. The first book should be over soon. I want to ay a couple chapters but it might stretch out to 5 or more.


	12. A Traitor?

Takao was given the job of over looking Midorima as he slept, the air bender chattered on and on to the unconscious boy about all the things he’s scene and places he’s been. He talked about the people he has met and the experiences he’s gone through. He talked animatedly even though for the most part Midorima was a rag doll but that didn’t matter to Takao.

Takao had sharp eyes and amazing air bending abilities but he hasn’t perfected the spirit bending. He has been able to but holding it for long periods and keeping his concentration is a little harder for him than the others. He was brought along because they hoped that a serious situation will get him to push himself and really focus on his talent.

They tried a few times to get him to leave Midorima’s side but he seemed disinterested in helping. It was aggravating for everyone else but they weren’t about to force him, that kind of skill couldn’t be used if it was forced so if he didn’t feel it then they couldn’t make him,

The earth benders combined all types of herbs and plants to make a medicine for Midorima and they found a herb that broke his fever. He was still pale and didn’t wake for hours.

Takao stayed with him late into the night, he was chatting about the time he had to go traveling with the older benders on a spiritual journey and they had to find some spirits and they had to find some library guarded by this stuffy owl spirit. 

“And we met it! The owl spirit was so rude to us but he seemed like a lonely guy, those foxes weren’t much company but it was a lot of fun to explore and get lost in the place. I read a few things and looked around a few places while the elders went to one section to learn some secret bending skill. They spent hours there- oh! The owl wants a piece of knowledge, you have to give it a book or something to trade for access into the library. The elders gave me a book to give the owl but I decided to give him a lesson in making an origami hawk. The owl already knew how to make it but-”

“Do you ever shut up?” Midorima croaked and slowly opened his weak and tired eyes.

“Oh hey! You’re awake! The medicine must be working!”

“Unlikely…” He sighed before letting out a cough. He moved to sit up and Takao was by his side instantly to help him.

“What do you mean by that? How do you know it wont work?”

“Because…there’s no way they could make something to counter attack the poison in my system.”

“Poison? What poison? Who poisoned you?” Takao asked eagerly and Midorima slowly looked to the others face but realized he couldn’t see the other clearly at all. He began to pat around for his glasses instead of answering the other.Takao watched as the other numbly tried to search for his glasses before reaching over to the side table and picking up the glasses.

“I’ll give you your glasses if you tell me what’s going on.” Takao bargained with a big grin on his face.

Midorima growled and rubbed his face in aggravation. He was so tired, his body felt horrible and his mind felt like goo. He was so tired and at this point he was ready to just end it. He had fevers and chills, his stomach ached along with every muscle in his body, he was hungry but the sight of food made him gag. He thought he’d die when he passed out but he wasn’t so lucky. 

“I was poisoned by the men, a poison to make me come back to them no matter what. These symptoms are withdrawals…there is no cure.” He murmured before deciding to lay back down, he was done with everything. He was ready to accept death. Hopefully this time he closed his eyes would be his last.

Takao stared at him breathless for a moment before getting up and running out of the tent. Midorima didn’t care and just tried to relax although his body was in so much pain.

The young air bender should have gone to get someone to tell them that Midorima has woken up but Takao had other plans. He got a small cart and slowly wheeled it back to the tent. Thankfully every was asleep, it was a good thing Midorima was their threat and since he was passed out there was no need to have someone up all night.

Takao got it in and then hastily shook Midorima. “Hey, We’re getting you back, come on.” 

Midorima ignored him so Takao began to pull Midorima from the bed and onto the cart. When he dropped the other in the cart it resulted in Midorima bumping his head hard. 

“I’ll move myself you idiot!” Midorima hissed sharply and lifted his body to lay somewhat comfortably in the cart. Once he was inside Takao slowly wheeled him out of the camp site and far from the group.

“Where to go from here?” 

Midorima didn’t need glasses to know where he was in the forest. He didn’t care anymore what happened he just wanted the pain to stop so he didn’t care what would happen to Takao if he came with Midorima to the hide out. He might be grabbed and tortured, he might be killed right there and to be perfectly honest Midorima might be killed as well since he was so weak. They wouldn’t want a weakling soldier who had gotten captured, he’d just be dead weight but in the end he was too tired to care. If Takao wanted to lug his body over then so be it, something about the other made him feel relaxed and lose his common sense.

Maybe he secretly wanted to see the other break, Takao lived a life, he experienced what it meant to be alive unlike everyone who was kidnapped. Midorima heard those stories as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Takao was happy and had such a positive look on the world, he wanted to help and be kind. 

He was the most idiotic man in the world to Midorima. That type of thinking needed to be destroyed, it would never work in this cruel world.

* * *

“What do you mean he’s gone?” Akashi asked one bright earlier morning. In front of him stood the shaking and cowering figures of Air benders, Earth benders and fire benders.

“Well, we think one of the younger Air benders took him somewhere. He got really sick you see! The boy we had captive I mean! He got really sick, and was close to death, we were actually really worried he was going to pass away before you got here.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Akashi said sharply, his eyes narrowing. “How could a six foot four male at the brink of death leave the camp with an air bender with out anyone noticing?”

“Ah well- you see- sir- I mean fire lord sir. He was our only threat and sine he was sick- I’m sorry sir!” The man bowed and stepped back quickly. Akashi just sighed and looked to his generals. 

“You know what to do, find them and bring them to me.”

“Fire lord please you don’t need to make your men go! Lets us go find him!” An air bender said and stepped forward. “The other air benders and I have a deep connection to Takao, we can find him and he’s bound be to close if he’s staying close to the earth bender boy! This is a good thing! If he goes to the hide out then we can find him and the other children!”

Akashi turned back to look at the enthusiastic air bender and quirked a single brow. “Well then, I’ll give you the rest of the day to find him. We don’t want to waste too much time, if you can’t do as you say then I’ll send my men in.”

“T-Thank you!”

The group of airbenders got together and formed a big circle before sitting down and beginning their meditation. Akashi walked over to the tent with his generals and sat down to relax. 

Riko walked over to him and smiled although somewhat apologetic. “Would you like something to eat? We have a good cook who can make you something to your liking.”

“Gimme the biggest plate of meat and keep’em coming!” Nebuya announced and was glared at by Mibuchi.

Akashi chuckled at his men before looking to Riko. “Meat and vegetables. Make sure they’re clean.”

“We always make sure our food is clean and fresh.” She said with a smile although it was fake.

“That’s great, I’m glad now if you’ll excuse me I need to have a talk with my generals.” 

“Of course.” Riko didn’t need another word she left quickly and and stomped over to Hyuuga to start complaining. Only after she calmed down did she finally tell Kagami to make up a big meal to impress the Fire lord and his generals.

Kagami was oddly silent since the morning they found out Midorima was gone. He was going to have a panic attack to be perfectly honest, his link to get to Himuro was gone. He was so distraught that whenever anyone talked to him it was like talking to a brick wall. Nothing went in and he just gave a grunt and went through the motions.

When he was commanded to cook he didn’t really listen to what anyone said about what to needed to make and just started cooking. Since he was doing something useful no one really bothered him nor did they check on him and what he was doing.

Only when he came out with a big pot of curry that everyone knew they were screwed. They weren’t about to waste the food though so they brought over the big plates of curry to the Fire lord and his men. 

Riko was pleased with Akashi confused expression as he stared at the curry before him. He was obviously close to losing his composure but she could tell Akashi had too much pride to snap. Nebuya was first to dig in because he was glad to eat anything as long as there was a lot of it. He started to chow down quickly. 

“Thish ish goo!” He announced with his mouth full. The other generals started to dig in as well and Akashi could only sigh.

“Thank you for the meal.” He said gently before taking a small bite.

Riko gave a little giggle and bowed. “Enjoy~” With that she walked out and when she saw Kagami she gave him a punch in the shoulder.

“That was a bold move idiot but that was hilarious.”

“Huh? What was?”

“Making the curry instead of what we told you!”

“Oh…uhh…yeah. Sorry.” 

She looked Kagami over before patting his head. “We’ll find them, that’s why we’re here. It’s just a minor set back. We’ll find them.”

Kagami looked at his plate which he hasn’t bothered to touch. He just stared at it and the depression was obvious on his face. Riko gave his head a pat before going back to her men to make sure they were eating well. She wasn’t sure if she was being honest but they were all going to do everything they could to find the hide out of those kidnappers and find all the kids who were kidnapped. 

The air benders were all still sitting and meditating in the circle and it’s been over an hour. Each minute felt like an eternity though, it felt like everything was now riding on them being able to find Takao. The amount of anxiety was sky rocketing and affecting everyone who has been working so hard for so long to find the hide out. They were so close, weren’t they?


	13. Break Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to all the Takao fans.

For first time in his life Akashi felt stuck and confused. He’s never had such a thing happen to him before, when he ordered someone to do something they did it. He was patient with people for the most part and allowed room for error but this was blatant disregard for his and his general’s request. No one has ever just ignored him so he wasn’t sure what the proper action to take. A part of him knew to reprimand them but at the same time he didn’t want to do such a thing to these people. The situation was all wrong and it wouldn’t do him any good to punish anyone.

Acting like a tyrant the day he gets to the location would not bode well for the future so he withheld giving any commands for now but if they pushed him again he would take over and have everyone replaced with individuals who can at least listen to him.

The food thankfully was delicious and his men satisfied so although the act in itself was bratty in the end he had no complaints. He rest for an hour after hi meal before getting up. He commanded his men to survey the camp and bring him back a report.

His generals left and the table was cleaned for Akashi as he got out a few personal things and he requested to see the fire nation commander at this camp. He pulled up Riko’s file and looked over it for a moment before she came in. She stood up straight and a firm gaze was set on her face.

Akashi took in her appearance and appreciated her professional attitude. “It seems many mishaps have been going on although I understand it is out of your control it still begs to wonder what we will do if things fall through. I’m sure you as well as everyone else feel that losing the child ruined what might be the only chance to find the rest of the children.”

“I...” Riko paused to think over her words, she looked down for a second before locking eyes with Akashi. “I don’t think so, sure he was our best bet but I know there isn’t a single person who’d willingly give up now. No one came here expecting things to be easy. We came here to help people and that’s what we’ll do.”

He nodded and appreciated that optimism which is something she’ll need when she’s trying to inspire her men to keep working. “Keep that in mind when things go wrong and I’m not saying that just about this mission.”

“I will always hold onto there being a way when things get rough. Forever.” She announced and almost glared at Akashi for talking down to her. She wasn’t given this spot in the fire nation army, she earned it with valuer and hard work. Giving up wasn’t an option.

“I’m glad to hear that, keep me posted if anything happens.” With that he excused her and she quickly walked out of the tent. She was talking big and she believed in what she said but she did feel nervous. The anxiety wouldn’t go away even though she wouldn’t give up no matter what happened. She just really hoped those air benders found their little kidnapper.

She looked over at the air benders still meditating and watched them for a moment.

They were looking for Takao now, they loved that boy even though he could be a bit of a clown. He was good and powerful, he was full of so much promise and a lot of their people thought that he was the next avatar. Too bad he never showed any ability to bend the other elements. They were disappointed but they still treasured Takao. They found it odd Takao would run off with the boy who was so sickly but they trusted that Takao did it with kind intentions.

They were worried for him though, they had no idea what happened to him and if he was alright.

Their souls went through so many tunnels that twisted and turned in circles and they would meet up to discuss how far they would go next and who went where. It took all their concentration but they weren’t about to give up no matter if it took them days. They pushed themselves and even though hopelessness set in their perseverance rewarded them. One of them, a friend of Takao’s finally found him. He was in a cell with handcuffs around his ankles and wrists, bruises were quite noticeable on his face and it's very likely his whole body is covered with them.

“Takao! There you are!”

Takao who had been napping finally snapped awake and looked to the spirit before him. “Did I die? Are you dead?” He asked to the spirit projection of his friend who just shook his head.

Takao sigh and leaned back. “He’s okay, y’know. The guy I helped who was sick, he’s okay now. He was drugged but it’s kind of drug you need to keep taking or you die. It was so crazy, one minute I’m pulling through the woods and the next minute some people show up and knock us out. They take me and Shin-chan for questioning and while we’re there they inject him with some stuff. They’re really crazy, and they like to use physical discipline. After some ‘talking’ they threw me in here and now I’m waiting the final decision.”

“That’s horrible! We wont let them kill you, I’m going to bring help right away! Just hang tight! This place is locked away in some mountain but the earth benders should be able to get us to you and rescue everyone!”

“Awesome!” Takao grinned happily and as the projection of his friend disappeared he looked over to the door of his cell, he heard foot steps growing closer then a loud clang.

“Talking to yourself? Aren’t you nomads supposed to have better mental capabilities than that?” The man asks with a grin and another man comes into view outside the bars beside the other.

“I’m just bored! Don’t you guys at least got some paper and pencils? Geez! I bring back one of your men and this is what I get?”

“He is expandable so we don’t really owe you, kid. Now, you’re coming with us.” The man said and opened the door. Takao stood there, his arms and feet still locked together so bending was impossible. He’d just have to hope that everyone is able to get here soon enough to save him from whatever fate they deem to give him.

He was pulled to his feet and dragged into a long dark hallway.

“Hey, so Shin-chan is okay right?”

“Who?”

Takao frowned and shook his head. “Forget it you guys don’t seem like the type to remember names.”

“Oh, you mean the one you brought with you. He’s alive for now. I think the boss has plans for him.”

“Boss? There’s a boss?”

“A few bosses kid and they decided on your fate. You nomads like the spirit world right? ‘Cause guess what kid, you’re getting a first class ticket there.” The man pulled the chain that was connected to Takao’s handcuff’s with a grin. Takao stared in horror at the man, and he could only wonder how messed up a person had to be to smile that genuinely about someone dying.

Takao was really hoping that his friend was getting everyone’s help. He didn’t want to die, he really didn’t want to die. Air bender or not he was scared to die so early in his life and in a horrifying way because his mind could only bring up the most gruesome deaths he’s read about. These people kidnapped children and drug to fight for them, there’s no telling where their evil ends.

He was pushed into a dimly let room and the door closed behind him instantly. He looked around and saw a boy with blond hair sitting on a chair with his head down. “Uh, Hey.” Takao said confusedly as he glanced around the large empty room.

“Release the avatar state and kill him.” The blond muttered lowly and Takao leaned forward.

“What was that? Are you okay? I’m Takao by the way, Takao Kazunari! I’m here to help! Kinda...” He laughed awkwardly but in a way it’s true he was here to help he just went about it the wrong way.

“Release the avatar state and kill him.” The blond muttered once before and this time Takao caught what he had said and quirked an eyebrow.

“H-Hey...” His voice obviously confused and concerned.

Takao noticed the wind pick up and a strange energy fill the room, He stared at the blond who still had his head down. Those blond locks started to fly around wildly when the blond finally looked up and opened his eyes they glowed bright.

Takao gaped at the sight before him. “The Avatar...?”

He didn’t have much time to think before his body was slammed into by stone slabs that pressed into him and kept him from moving. The blond stood up and swiped his feet along the ground creating a lava ring around Takao’s body.

“W-Wait! I’m a good guy! I’m here to help! R-Really!” This was the avatar for god sake’s! Why was he trying to kill him!? He was innocent and this was a torture method, the avatar wouldn’t torture anyone, there was just no way.

Takao looked at those glowing eyes and for whatever reason he could only sense something very hollow and very cold from them. Kise moved his arms slowly and a large ball of water floated over to Takao and wrapped around his head, the stone slabs slowly sank away but Takao was surrounded by lava.

He tried to move away from the water around his head but it would move with him and he couldn’t breathe no matter how he tried. He was scared, so scared and it seemed he only had two options now, either drown or throw himself to the lava.

He struggled in the little space he had but no matter if he ducked low or jumped high the water followed his head. Struggling would only make him drown faster but he was panic’d and scared. He didn’t know what to do and throwing himself into lava was out of the question. He stood still and tried to concentrate on relaxing so he didn’t waste the oxygen in his blood but it seemed like no use. He had to breath and after a couple minutes he gasped out and inhaled water, it hurt so much and he felt for sure he was going to die before the water was removed and the water he just swallowed was bended out of his lungs.

Takao gasped for air now that he had it and looked to the avatar. He wondered if the other had come to his senses but it was only a minute before the water was wrapped around his head once again.


	14. On the Edge

An old man alone in a dark room awaits the hoard of people that he’s seen it in visions many times, the rush of fire benders, earth benders and air benders coming to rescue the forsaken children. They come rushing in gallantly and storm the rooms they beat down the oppressors they grab the kids and persuade them to run. He’s seen it a million times and still it amuses him to no end.

He coughs lightly before leaning over his desk to scribble down a few things. He mutters to himself under his breath until a man knocks at the door.

“We have the avatar torturing one of his own.” The man answers.

“Not like he understands that person is one of his own, heh.” The old man scoffs then motions for the other to come closer and take a seat. The man does so and looks onward a bit apprehensively.

“Sir?”

“Do you know the chakras?”

“I’ve heard plenty about them sir.”

“But do you know why they’re so important?”

“Well…for the ability to bend?”

“Yes…and No.” The old man laughed gently before moving a large piece of paper and scribbling the marks of each chakra.

“The first chakra is all about survival to unlock it you must have no fear. We keep those kids in a constant state of fear so how can they bend?”

“Uhmm…we just force them too.”

“People forget that fear is an important part of survival and they must be afraid to survive, it’s the only way they can protect themselves. The next is Pleasure and I doubt we’ve let them feel such a thing. It’s blocked by guilt, the task is to make them resent pleasure and turn it against them. It becomes a none needed desire and they cannot trust it.”

“I see…it’s hard to feel guilty over something you never experience.”

“Indeed. Next, is willpower which is blocked by shame. We devoid them of shame and only give them a goal in which they are to reach. No matter what happens or what they have to do there is no time for shame. Our fourth chakra is what we must keep away from them and erase from their entire lives. It’s love which is blocked by grief.”

“Love is powerful, sir.”

“It’s a sham, heh. They believe pitifully in love, in some idea that another person can somehow fix them. It’s all a sham of blind desires so we must destroy any trace of it. Even in their memories.”

“Are you saying you want us to erase their old memories, sir? It would have been better to do that when we first got them but I suppose we can do that…”

“No- No, just the avatar is fine. The others have forsaken their memories. Now, the next chakra is truth and is blocked by lies. We must skew what truth is and what are lies. They cannot understand between one or the other and therefor anything can be true. The sixth is Insight and that was easy as ever to take from them. They have no insight or desire to draw from it, like what is true and what is false they are unable to decipher what is insight or an illusion.”

“That’s why they don’t run away…they only know what we teach them.”

“Exactly, and last but not least, pure cosmic energy blocked by earthly attachment. The avatar has no earthly attachment, no memories, no feelings, no desires and no connections with other people. He is truly a free avatar who can break into the consciousness of the cosmic energy and use it to his will while still being controlled.”

“It’s brilliant sir, but when are we going to attack? You said it would be soon?”

“Yes, I did and it will be soon. Don’t be so hasty young one.” The old man chuckled before ruling up the paper he was writing on. “Now go check on the avatars play thing.”

“Yes sir!” The man got up and promptly left the older man who leaned back in his chair with a grin.

The younger man went back and watched as their prized puppet tortured Takao. He would nearly drown the boy then let him breath before drowning him again. Takao went to his knees and would gasp for air and seemingly never get enough of it before his head was wrapped in a sphere of water. He just wanted to die, he wanted to die and he begged in his mind that the other just finish him. He had a way out but he still couldn’t stand the idea of throwing himself to the lava. It was looking appealing though because the burn in his chest and body grew hotter by the second and he just wanted it to end.

Else where in the labyrinth Midorima was slowly waking and feeling a lot better. Himuro looked to him silently and Midorima might have made it up because his vision was still blurry but he swore he saw a hint of remorse in the others eye.

“Welcome back.” Himuro said softly as he sat next to Midorima.

“….Mn.”

“The boy who saved you-”

“Don’t bring him up.” Midorima snapped and Himuro smiled gently to the other.

“He seemed like a fun guy was all I wanted to say.”

Midorima scoffed but his brows furrowed in concentration and a feeling he wasn’t used to started to emerge and cause him an odd pain in his chest. Himuro watched him for a moment before getting up and going to the medicine cabinet, he then handed the other two vials of the drug. Midorima took them in his hand and stared them down hard. He hated them so much but it was so horrible that it was his own invention.

They made him study so hard, they forced him to memorize every plant, fungus under the sun so he could make drugs for them. Then they forced him to take it himself so he would be under their control. It hurt, it hurt so much all the things they put them all through but there was no other way to stay alive than to obey. No matter what happens he just has to obey them and it doesn’t matter if they’re hurt or they hurt others.

 

Outside the dreaded hell hole the air bender came too and shot up from where he was sitting. “I know where Takao is! He was taken away and I’m not sure what happened to him but I can lead everyone to where we can get in and how to get through the tunnels! We need to hurry! They might do something to him!” The man yelled and the other air benders came to and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, just lead the way.” Akashi said as he walked over and with a nod he looked back to the rest of the camp.

“It seems we got lucky, I want everyone to be prepared. This is a rescue mission but there’s no telling what resistance we’ll meet. If you don’t think you can handle a confrontation then stay behind. If you are willing to fight and can do so with a level head then follow.” He ordered and then looked to the air benders to lead the way. The men quickly got their sky gliders and ran off with everyone following close at hand.

Kagami ran with all his might just to make sure he was right under the air benders but Riko ran by his side and eyed him to be cautious. “Don’t rush in their blindly.”

“I’ll try…” He murmured but she knew that there was no guarantee he would listen. He’s been anxious for so long now he could finally let out his steam and he wasn’t going to hold back until he had his brother.

The air benders landed just a few feet in front of the group and yelled out for the earth benders to bend here and open up the passage. The earth benders did so and the air bender lead the way in with Kagami on his tail.

They didn’t meet much resistance for some time as they ran through the dark tunnels but as they got to large metal door which was supposed to lead into where Takao was last held the door was suddenly blasted open and before the door could hit anyone Nebuya, Akashi’s faithful general jumped in front and caught it in his hands. With a loud grunt he slid back a foot before tossing it to the side. Every one gaped at his strength because he used his natural strength and not a shred of bending to help him. He grinned and taking the lead he charged forward.

Five men awaited them and Nebuya blocked the ones who decided to earth bend at him and knocked two of the men down. The rest of the group now feeling especially inspire ran forward and started their attack. The fire benders blasted down anyone that came their way and the air bender ran to Takao’s cell and looked down the hallway he was taken. He tried to run down but was caught.

“F-Fire Lord!? My friend- He’s in trouble I can just feel it.”

“I understand but we must all go together or else you will simply be used as a hostage if you get taken.”

“I-I know but-”

Kagami stepped forward. “I’ll go with him.”

Akashi eyed the male before beckoning to the fire benders. “We’ll split into two groups. The fire benders shall release Takao, everyone else follow me.”

Everyone nodded and with that the two teams were formed. The air bender ran down the hallway in which Takao was taken and with a large gust of wind blew down the door to what was the battle room. Young teens looked on at them with wide eyes. Since they weren’t attacking the others didn’t either but Kagami scanned the room for his brother.

“Tatsuya!” He called out. “Where are you, Tatsuya!”

Some of the teens glanced to one another and stepped back slowly before running away.

“W-Wait, we’re here to help you guys! We came to get you out of-” Just then a large boulder fell from the ceiling and almost crushed the air bender, thankfully he was quick enough to dodge. Above them hanging off the ceiling like bats were more of the captors. They let the rock that was holding their feet sink away and fell before the group.

Kagami quite annoyed stepped forward and with a deep breath he made a large circle with his arms creating a wheel of fire and dodging the incoming attack he threw his wheel of fire and the other fire benders joined him and throwing fire punches. They group slowly advanced and the air bender started to make a cyclone and the fire benders fed into it and helped the other to keep it going. The cyclone grew large and clearing the way they let it go towards their attackers. Some where caught while others ran off.

“Oh no you don’t!” Kagami roared and pointing two fingers he took a deep breath and aimed his lightening at the back of the retreating figure. Sadly, before he could let the lightening out his hand was caught by whip of water that wrapped around his wrist. He tried to pull his hand back but was only pulled forward and to the ground. “W-What the?”

Riko rushed over and with a burst of fire she broke the link the water had on him and the rest of the water fell off his wrist and to the floor.

“Where did that come from?” She asked and Kagami looked just as confused as she was.

“It was me.” A gentle voice answered and the two jerked back in surprise to see a young boy with light blue hair and light blue eyes. He wasn’t one of theirs obviously so they immediately got into a defensive stance.

“You!? Where did you come from!?”

“I was here the whole time, I saw everyone come in.”

“Then why did you stop Kagami? You’re one of the kidnapped children right? We’re here to help you and take down your captors.” Riko questioned.

“Lightening probably would have killed him.” Kuroko explained, his voice hushed.

“So?” Kagami asked, his voice obviously bitter and he grabbed Kuroko roughly by the collar. “These guys kidnapped and trapped you here! They have my brother! They deserve no sympathy!”

Kuroko stared up at the other, his eyes seemingly held no emotion but it was apparent there was a gentle soul in them. “I just would like to be saved by people who aren’t as brutal as the people who kept us here is all.”

Kagami paused, his mouth hung open a bit as he let the words sink. Suddenly he felt a rush of shame for his actions and let go of the others shirt. “Sorry…”

“We all have our reasons for doing the things we do but just because they’re justified doesn’t mean they’re right. I no longer wish to hurt and be hurt…”

“We’re going to have to hurt some people if they try to stop us. That can’t be helped.” Kagami said sternly although he felt a wave of sympathy for the boy who must have gone through a lot.

“I know…”

With a sigh Kagami placed his hand on the others head and ruffled his hair. “We’ll try to do as little damage was we can, at least just knock them out but you need to help us. You know this place better than anyone. We need to find an air bender that was captured named Takao and my brother Tatsuya. He’s a water bender…if that helps.”

Kuroko gave a nod. “I know of your brother but I haven’t seen the air bender, they keep things pretty secret around here.”

“You’ve seen him!? Where!?” Kagami urged and Kuroko shook his head.

“By now they’ve moved him, it’s best to just go through and clear out the place.”

Riko gave a nod and urged everyone to move forward. Kagami now more annoyed simply huffed and ran along with the others, Kuroko ran by his side and led them to where other children some pre-teens were held. They were shaking and frightened by the crowd of people and even when the cell door was open they sat in their beds quivering.

Riko looked to a few of her men and pointed to the children. “Get them to relax and try to help them out. We’re going to open the rest of the doors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'll explain why Kuroko seemed so eager to join up rather than be reserved and afraid. Next chapter might be last chapter of this book but we'll see.


	15. The Breaking Point (Part One)

Kuroko supposed it was like the tides themselves that prepared him for the siege. He didn’t know when or where or even why but he knew something big was going to happen. He could feel it right down to his bones and that’s why when the flood of faces he’s never seen, faces of people he’s never hurt showed themselves to him he simply watched. Who were these people he was expecting he had to ask himself. What kind of people were they? Were they friends who were going to help or monsters ready to capture a hidden treasure.

He noticed how they fought and when the red head called out a name Kuroko also knew his heart fluttered. The desperation, anger and frustration in the others voice made it perfectly clear what kind of person he was. The red head was stupid, with weird eyebrows but passionate and loving. He was trying to find someone important and has been looking for a long time and what was more astonishing he never gave up.

Maybe these people were like that as well, people desperately searching for those they cared about. It didn’t take long for Kuroko decide that he should help them but first he had to control the hot head. Kuroko finds Kagami to be without a doubt a nice person deep down just unable to control himself properly when something important was on the line. He was foolish and naive which was unheard of to Kuroko. No one here was allowed that luxury because it only made mistakes that would result in a punishment.

Kagami was free and living his life one step at a time, Kuroko was jealous and at the same time eager to start his own path doing the same. Taking each day one step at a time and finding a goal to achieve so that he can look back at his life remembering he did something he could be proud of. That’s all he wanted, happy memories and a certain ache in his heart urged him to expect Kagami was that answer.

That may be his first naive idea but it made his heart flutter in excitement, something that’s never happened before so he wanted to pursue it.

He lead them through the corridors and helped them get out the kids trapped in jail cells for rooms. As they continued on they gathered more and more teens following them, some were still unsure but others jumped at the chance for freedom.

As they got closer to the older teens Kuroko went to his cell, he expected to see Aomine still there but to his surprise the cell door was bent. Kuroko stared at it for a moment before stepping inside. “Aomine-kun?” He called out and glancing around the dark room he saw no trace of the other male. Kuroko looked back to the door and put his hand on it. A door of metal bars....

“Hey, you- lets hurry.” Kagami huffed and didn’t seem to detect the others confusion.

“Ah yes...” Kuroko said and hurried to take them to the next set of rooms. He had this weird sinking feeling because he never saw or heard about Aomine being able to metal bend. Aomine had been through tons of what their kidnappers called “tests” and he let himself get beat down every time. He got hurt very badly to the point Kuroko would fear for the others life at times. Did he actually hide it all that time? And why?

Kuroko wanted to find the other soon but he wasn’t sure where Aomine would go or maybe he was captured and taken away? The bluenet’s mind was going a mile a minute. It wasn’t until he found himself pressing face first into Kagami’s back did he finally snap back to reality. He looked to the side to see what had made the other stop and paled at the sight of large line of their captors and other children staring them down.

Riko tried to reason with the children that they don’t need to fight them, that they are not their enemy but it was obvious those kids were too far gone to listen to reason. Kagami stepped forward and got himself ready. “I wont hurt them, If I can.” He murmured for Kuroko to hear him and Kuroko gave a nod.

“I understand if you must but don’t think badly of them. They are just scared and confused. We’ve lived our lives being controlled and manipulated by these people. Some only know to listen.” He clarified and felt pity to all those fighting along side their abusers. A few ran forward and jumped high into the air and with a swift kick launched a wave of fire at them. Of course Kagami was prepared and with a solid punch of fire he was able to split the fire and divert it from hitting his group.

They were going to launch another attack but before they could make their move the air bender jumped in front of Kagami and with a large gust knocked them all down. Riko commanded for the others to apprehend them and tie their hands and legs for the time being so they don’t bend.

“We need to meet up with the Fire lord! All the prisoners are out on this side but we’ll need help getting them out along with putting the scum in prison!” She shouted and soon her men began to tie the others up.

“Wait! We still need to find Takao!” The airbender exclaimed and Riko walked over to one of the tied up kidnappers. She hauled him up to his feet and with a firm grip on his collar she shoved him forward.

“You are going to lead us to our friend! He’s an air bender that was taken from one of your holding cells.”

“Like hell I’ll tell you where he is you crazy bitch!”

With one first clenched she showed her fire burning from her fist like a fire torch. She was ready to jam it into the others eyeball or maybe go for a crotch shot. The man looked in her eyes and could tell that she was completely serious and would in fact do the deed if he didn’t talk. He paused for a moment and tried to wrestle with his restraints for a moment before giving a groan.

“He’s probably dead anyways....” He murmured before nodding his head towards the hall way. “He’s down that hall.”

Riko stared him down for a moment before relaxing just a bit and shoving him forward. “You’re leading us.” She turned her head and gave everyone a look to keep on guard and the team nodded.

There was a rumble that shook the walls around them but it faded away and the group continued down the hall. There were a few rooms they passed but they were obviously going to the end. Another rumble shook around them and dust and small bits of gravel fell from the ceiling. They all paused for a moment to wait until it ended then looked to the man leading them who shrugged.

“Don’t look at me.” He grumbled and then faced the door that would hold their dear airbender.

Kuroko stepped forward. “Let me go first.”

“Eh? Why you?” Kagami asked with one eyebrow raised.

“If they don’t know I’m working for you guys then they will be less likely to attack. They could be using your friend as a hostage so at least I will be able to gain their trust.”

With that reasoning no one could really go against his wishes and Riko looked Kuroko over very calculating before letting him go ahead. He stepped forward and opened the door slowly, he peered inside the darkened room and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

There on the ground was the air bender, he was shaking and seemed to be having a panic attack, he looked like he was unable to breath properly as if the air around him was all smoke and he couldn’t fill his lungs up no matter how much he breathed. With him, holding his head and leaning over him was Midorima, he seemed to be whispering to Takao, trying to calm him down. Takao was grasping at Midorima’s shirt in pain and Kuroko could only watch. He looked back at the others before turning back and slowly stepping in.

“Midorima-kun.”

“He’s...he’s been tortured, something’s wrong.”

Kise knelt down and looked over the other before putting his hands up and over the others chest and noticed something odd. There was a lot of water in the others lungs. “Hold on.” He murmured then doing small circles before pulling the excess water from the others lungs and drawing it from his mouth. Takao coughed for a bit and gasped out for a moment before claiming down enough to pass out. He went limp in Midorima’s arms and the young man looked down on the weak, pathetic looking air bender in his arms. He felt so helpless for some reason, he knew that he didn’t have any connection with him, that the other male was just an idiot he met in his life and an idiot who got himself in trouble but if he thought about this feeling he’d have to consider it to be close to guilt.

Kuroko gestured for the others to enter and the group did so.

“He’s not dead is he?” Kagami asked and stared at Takao.

Midorima glared up at him. “Of course not you idiot.” He snapped then looked down to Takao for a moment before scooping him up in his arms.

“Midorima-kun, lets get out of here so we can properly take care of him.”

“I agree.” He said and the group gaining two more members to it proceeded to leave. Once in the hallways there was another rumble this time more intense and as the group looked up they could see cracks forming along the walls and ceiling.

“This place is collapsing, we need to move.” Riko commanded and everyone proceeded to run towards the exit. Midorima lead them through the labyrinth as the tremors began to get more frequent and violent.

Riko stopped suddenly and yelled for the group to go. “I have to find the emperor and make sure they get out safe!”

A few people stopped to look at her and Kuroko stepped forward. “I’ll go with you.”

“Hey, if you’re going I’m going!” Kagami snapped and Riko gave him a punch to the side.

“Go help everyone get out of here, if there’s people blocking the way out then it’s up to you to make sure to clear the way! Don’t embarrass me! Now go!” She snapped then turned to run back down the long halls and Kuroko followed after her.

Kagami stood there staring at her for a moment then looking at the retreating figures. He was lost on what to do, Riko was his commander so he should listen but it was possible Akashi’s group had his brother in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, the next chapter will be the last one for this book. It will be what Akashi's group did.


	16. Book One: End, Darker Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this "book" I will start the next book soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a lot of drama and it mostly focuses on Kagami.

Kuroko supposed it was like the tides themselves that prepared him for the siege. He didn’t know when or where or even why but he knew something big was going to happen. He could feel it right down to his bones and that’s why when the flood of faces he’s never seen, faces of people he’s never hurt showed themselves to him he simply watched. Who were these people he was expecting he had to ask himself. What kind of people were they? Were they friends who were going to help or monsters ready to capture a hidden treasure.

He noticed how they fought and when the red head called out a name Kuroko also knew his heart fluttered. The desperation, anger and frustration in the others voice made it perfectly clear what kind of person he was. The red head was stupid, with weird eyebrows but passionate and loving. He was trying to find someone important and has been looking for a long time and what was more astonishing he never gave up.

Maybe these people were like that as well, people desperately searching for those they cared about. It didn’t take long for Kuroko decide that he should help them but first he had to control the hot head. Kuroko finds Kagami to be without a doubt a nice person deep down just unable to control himself properly when something important was on the line. He was foolish and naive which was unheard of to Kuroko. No one here was allowed that luxury because it only made mistakes that would result in a punishment.

Kagami was free and living his life one step at a time, Kuroko was jealous and at the same time eager to start his own path doing the same. Taking each day one step at a time and finding a goal to achieve so that he can look back at his life remembering he did something he could be proud of. That’s all he wanted, happy memories and a certain ache in his heart urged him to expect Kagami was that answer.

That may be his first naive idea but it made his heart flutter in excitement, something that’s never happened before so he wanted to pursue it.

He lead them through the corridors and helped them get out the kids trapped in jail cells for rooms. As they continued on they gathered more and more teens following them, some were still unsure but others jumped at the chance for freedom.

As they got closer to the older teens Kuroko went to his cell, he expected to see Aomine still there but to his surprise the cell door was bent. Kuroko stared at it for a moment before stepping inside. “Aomine-kun?” He called out and glancing around the dark room he saw no trace of the other male. Kuroko looked back to the door and put his hand on it. A door of metal bars….

“Hey, you- lets hurry.” Kagami huffed and didn’t seem to detect the others confusion.

“Ah yes…” Kuroko said and hurried to take them to the next set of rooms. He had this weird sinking feeling because he never saw or heard about Aomine being able to metal bend. Aomine had been through tons of what their kidnappers called “tests” and he let himself get beat down every time. He got hurt very badly to the point Kuroko would fear for the others life at times. Did he actually hide it all that time? And why?

Kuroko wanted to find the other soon but he wasn’t sure where Aomine would go or maybe he was captured and taken away? The bluenet’s mind was going a mile a minute. It wasn’t until he found himself pressing face first into Kagami’s back did he finally snap back to reality. He looked to the side to see what had made the other stop and paled at the sight of large line of their captors and other children staring them down.

Riko tried to reason with the children that they don’t need to fight them, that they are not their enemy but it was obvious those kids were too far gone to listen to reason. Kagami stepped forward and got himself ready. “I wont hurt them, If I can.” He murmured for Kuroko to hear him and Kuroko gave a nod.

“I understand if you must but don’t think badly of them. They are just scared and confused. We’ve lived our lives being controlled and manipulated by these people. Some only know to listen.” He clarified and felt pity to all those fighting along side their abusers. A few ran forward and jumped high into the air and with a swift kick launched a wave of fire at them. Of course Kagami was prepared and with a solid punch of fire he was able to split the fire and divert it from hitting his group.

They were going to launch another attack but before they could make their move the air bender jumped in front of Kagami and with a large gust knocked them all down. Riko commanded for the others to apprehend them and tie their hands and legs for the time being so they don’t bend.

“We need to meet up with the Fire lord! All the prisoners are out on this side but we’ll need help getting them out along with putting the scum in prison!” She shouted and soon her men began to tie the others up.

“Wait! We still need to find Takao!” The airbender exclaimed and Riko walked over to one of the tied up kidnappers. She hauled him up to his feet and with a firm grip on his collar she shoved him forward.

“You are going to lead us to our friend! He’s an air bender that was taken from one of your holding cells.”

“Like hell I’ll tell you where he is you crazy bitch!”

With one first clenched she showed her fire burning from her fist like a fire torch. She was ready to jam it into the others eyeball or maybe go for a crotch shot. The man looked in her eyes and could tell that she was completely serious and would in fact do the deed if he didn’t talk. He paused for a moment and tried to wrestle with his restraints for a moment before giving a groan.

“He’s probably dead anyways….” He murmured before nodding his head towards the hall way. “He’s down that hall.”

Riko stared him down for a moment before relaxing just a bit and shoving him forward. “You’re leading us.” She turned her head and gave everyone a look to keep on guard and the team nodded.

There was a rumble that shook the walls around them but it faded away and the group continued down the hall. There were a few rooms they passed but they were obviously going to the end. Another rumble shook around them and dust and small bits of gravel fell from the ceiling. They all paused for a moment to wait until it ended then looked to the man leading them who shrugged.

“Don’t look at me.” He grumbled and then faced the door that would hold their dear airbender.

Kuroko stepped forward. “Let me go first.”

“Eh? Why you?” Kagami asked with one eyebrow raised.

“If they don’t know I’m working for you guys then they will be less likely to attack. They could be using your friend as a hostage so at least I will be able to gain their trust.”

With that reasoning no one could really go against his wishes and Riko looked Kuroko over very calculating before letting him go ahead. He stepped forward and opened the door slowly, he peered inside the darkened room and his eyes widened at the sight before him.

There on the ground was the air bender, he was shaking and seemed to be having a panic attack, he looked like he was unable to breath properly as if the air around him was all smoke and he couldn’t fill his lungs up no matter how much he breathed. With him, holding his head and leaning over him was Midorima, he seemed to be whispering to Takao, trying to calm him down. Takao was grasping at Midorima’s shirt in pain and Kuroko could only watch. He looked back at the others before turning back and slowly stepping in.

“Midorima-kun.”

“He’s…he’s been tortured, something’s wrong.”

Kise knelt down and looked over the other before putting his hands up and over the others chest and noticed something odd. There was a lot of water in the others lungs. “Hold on.” He murmured then doing small circles before pulling the excess water from the others lungs and drawing it from his mouth. Takao coughed for a bit and gasped out for a moment before claiming down enough to pass out. He went limp in Midorima’s arms and the young man looked down on the weak, pathetic looking air bender in his arms. He felt so helpless for some reason, he knew that he didn’t have any connection with him, that the other male was just an idiot he met in his life and an idiot who got himself in trouble but if he thought about this feeling he’d have to consider it to be close to guilt.

Kuroko gestured for the others to enter and the group did so.

“He’s not dead is he?” Kagami asked and stared at Takao.

Midorima glared up at him. “Of course not you idiot.” He snapped then looked down to Takao for a moment before scooping him up in his arms.

“Midorima-kun, lets get out of here so we can properly take care of him.”

“I agree.” He said and the group gaining two more members to it proceeded to leave. Once in the hallways there was another rumble this time more intense and as the group looked up they could see cracks forming along the walls and ceiling.

“This place is collapsing, we need to move.” Riko commanded and everyone proceeded to run towards the exit. Midorima lead them through the labyrinth as the tremors began to get more frequent and violent.

Riko stopped suddenly and yelled for the group to go. “I have to find the emperor and make sure they get out safe!”

A few people stopped to look at her and Kuroko stepped forward. “I’ll go with you.”

“Hey, if you’re going I’m going!” Kagami snapped and Riko gave him a punch.

“Go help everyone get out of here, if there’s people blocking the way out then it’s up to you to make sure to clear the way! Don’t embarrass me!” She snapped then turned to run back down the long halls and Kuroko followed after her.

Kagami stood there staring at her for a moment then looking at the retreating figures. He was lost on what to do, Riko was his commander so he should listen but it was possible Akashi’s group had his brother in it. Well, he could trust those two to get the job done but he was going to make sure everyone gets out then he’s coming back to find his brother. He rushes to the group ahead of him. The kidnappers appeared a few water benders and fire benders, they’re appearance made Kagami grunt in annoyance. He lunged forward with the rest of the soldiers to take them on. He was never afraid of fire, those water benders were a different force all together, their movements were like illusions to him, they seemed ethereal almost. Thankfully they had back up, the kids that were kept captive were surprisingly strong, stronger then a lot of well trained soldiers of the fire nation. They were quick and merciless, their eyes seemed devoid of feeling, there was no anger or fear in their expressions when they fight. They were like machines.

Once they got those pesky captors out of the way they pushed through to the end of the tunnel, large rocks were falling and the sides of the wall were grumbling around them, the space was getting tighter. There was barely any space to get to the original entrance they made so they’d have to make another one.

Hyuuga the vice commander got everyone to calm down and pay close attention. One group of earth benders will be making stairs while the other group will be working on making sure the dirt and rocks don’t fall on them, everyone will be making sure the earth bender working will be safe and unharmed so they can concentrate on their task.

Kagami hurried to his vice commander. “I need to go back!”

“Shut up, stupid! Get in formation now!”

“I want to help the commander and my brother-”

“Idiot, I know you want to see your brother but you don’t need to be the one to save him! You have lives that need protecting here!” Hyuuga sent a strong punch Kagami’s dense head and shoved the taller male forward.

Kagami stared at the group and the stairs being formed, he knew the other was right but his heart seemed to be aching and he couldn’t make himself move forward.

“What are you waiting for, Bakagami!?”

“Sorry!” The red head shouted and without a second thought he turned around and ran back down the tunnel, despite the crumbling tunnels he was quick on his feet and his jumps were one of the most amazing around. He ran with all his heart until he could hear what sounded like a battle going on.

He grit his teeth and rushed towards the sounds, upon climbing over the rubble he saw before him a battle that can only be described as a catastrophe. The earth benders who were fighting against Akashi and his men were basically tearing chunks out of the ceiling. It was basically suicide so they could kill as many people as they could, thankfully Nebuya was one of the strongest earth benders and he could for the most part keep the ceiling from collapsing completely. Hayama was doing well at striking people down with a quick shot of lightening and Mibuchi was able to disorient them, the attacking fire benders who tried to fight Mibuchi would just help the man make a steam to clog others visions.

There was a mass of other fighters on both sides and also the people they were saving, Kagami scanned the crowds for his brother, he found Riko and Kuroko which made him feel more relaxed but still his brother was nowhere to be found.

Could he have been killed? There’s no way!

Kagami rushed to the battle to help out, Akashi seemed surprised to see him and Riko promised to punch him when this was over but they all had more important things to do instead of attacking each other. It was a difficult battle for all, Kagami looked into the cloudy steamed area of their attackers, they were confused which made it easier but the real battle was keeping everything from completely crushing them all.

Kagami’s lightening wasn’t always consistent but he seemed to do well under high pressure, he joined Hayama and found the blond male quite helpful, his eyes were sharp and so were his moves, he struck down man after man who tried to get through the fog. Kagami followed suit to the best of his ability although he sometimes missed despite his efforts.

They were soon able to wane through the crowd of oppressors and as the fog lifted they could see less and less people around, they had to get those earth benders trying to bury them all.

“We’re at the final push! You-!” Akashi pointed to the earth benders. “Make a way to the surface, the tunnels are collapsed so we have to make our own! Those of you that have been imprisoned here go help and get out of here quickly!”

Akashi then looked to Riko. “I need you to lead them and make sure they don’t panic, it’s-” He stopped short, there was a gust of wind that was growing stronger and stronger, small stones were being picked up and people were beginning to slide back on their feet from the force of it. Everyone peered to the other side to see if a group of air benders were working to create the whirlwind but they didn’t see anything. Everyone was perplexed, both sides had no idea what was going on and were trying to cover their eyes from the dust. The wind was only growing stronger and people were even being blown back and falling over from the force.

“T-There! Above!” Someone yelled and all the fighters looked up to see what looked like a man, he was glowing and even though none of these people have seen the avatar state somehow they just knew what it was.

“Avatar?” Akashi questioned and wondered what this meant for them. Was he going to help? If so, why hasn’t he crushed the opposing side. The avatar was just floating there until he seemed to make a fist with his hands and with a sharp movement he lifted them both up which in turn made the entire floor space break apart and shoot up.

Akashi’s eyes widened, Nebuya had been knocked out when he lost his balance and rock hit his head, which meant the ceiling was collapsing as well and the avatar stayed in the air as everything fell around the good and bad. Akashi didn’t have time to try and figure out who this person was but a part of him knew that person wasn’t the avatar.He turned to give orders as Hayama and Mibuchi lifted Nebuya from the ground and rushed for the tunnel, but as things collapsed the entrance to the tunnel was blocked off and as larger rocks fell, more and more people were separated from each other. Kagami found himself with a group of the captives and he looked around frantically for a familiar face but found none.

“We need to get out of here!” Someone said.

“I’m an earth bender, I’ll make a tunnel out of here!” Another said and got to making their escape. Kagami could see over some rocks and saw kids running around frantic and scared. “Tatsuya! Tatsuya are you there! Hey Tatsuya!” He called out in hopes there would be an answer, but there was none, everyone ignored him as they ran to find safety.

A small girl fell down from what he could see on the other side of a growing rock wall. “O-Oi!” Some people ran by her but someone finally stopped to pick her up and help her, a handsome man with hair covering half his face.

Everything was shaking and the rumbling was ear drum shattering, still he called out to the other. “Tatsuya! Taaaatttsssuuuyaaaa! It’s me! Taiga! Tatsuya!”

The other didn’t seem to hear him, a large man with purple hair came up beside him and held the girl.

Kagami was going to try one more time. “TATSUYA!”

Despite all the noise and commotion Himuro finally turned to see the person calling for him, he saw familiar red hair and red eyes. His eyes widened and he took a step forward as if he was in a daze. Kagami smiled happily and called out to him again. Himuro was mouthing the word “Taiga” and that was the last thing Kagami saw before giant boulders fell around and blocked his few. He tried to pound on the rock and move it but he was not that strong nor was he an earth bender by any means.

He yelled out in frustration as he still tried to push the boulders out of the way. It wasn’t until he was roughly grabbed and dragged to the tunnel did he let out a few tears. “Fuck!…Fuck it all!”

“Shut up idiot, get out alive first then have your pity party.” The cold voice sneered out harshly and Kagami glanced to the person who was pulling him as they climbed the tunnel. He was pale and had a disagreeable face with a weird pair of eyebrows.

“Y-You’re, a general, right?”

“Would you shut up and get running?” The male let go of him and went off running up the stairs the earth benders made for them. The rumbling for the most part subsided and Kagami could only feel a rise of disappointment and sorrow, but if his brother got out maybe he could see him then. Himuro had to be safe, he just had to be okay. Kagami wasn’t going to lose his brother twice.

Upon finally reaching the surface he looked back to see the ground was collapsed in for what looked like miles, trees had fallen over and broken between giant slabs of the earth. It was as if an earthquake had hit this area and completely destroyed it. Kagami took a moment to take it all in but for the most part he was searching for his brother, he scanned the area, people were grouping together while others were running off with all they had as if danger was still riding at their heels. Kagami started to call out for his brother but couldn’t see a trace of him, his fears of the other being crushed right before him made him collapse to his knees.

The other male walked away seemingly unconcerned of Kagami’s mental break down, Kagami didn’t notice in the slightest, he preferred to be alone at this time, someone offering him sympathy would only piss him off. Even as people grew close to him and sat beside him he did not move. Riko and a few of the fire nation soldiers were looking at him with a gaze of pity. They didn’t know what he was dealing with but he must be shocked with all this destruction and death, quite a few people died this day and many were injured. There was no way to get a number on it, a lot of the children that were saved ran away.

It wasn’t until night came that Kuroko went and took Kagami’s arm and slung it over his shoulders. “We need to go now, we need to treat your injuries.”

If Kagami were more coherent he’d be curious about his so called injuries but now he was too emotionally drained to care and let the other do as he pleased.


End file.
